Library Love
by Estelle J
Summary: Meito met a new boy, Mikuo. The band wants him to join.  Let the sparks fly! Mikuo/Meito and other pairings


**hello...Whew, I feel accomplished.**

The afternoon sun streamed through the windows, casting a golden aura in the library. It was beautiful, and the gold and yellow light landing on students showed it. The hickory wood looked beautiful at the time, and students lazed around, reading diligently.

One student was searching.

Meito's POV

Meito looked up and down the J's, by the S's, and then by the D's. He didn't know how on Earth it wasn't there. Perhaps he should have checked the public library first. It was a classic book, and his class had to read it. In Junior year. So why was he, a lowly sophomore, looking for it now? He liked to be ahead of schedule. And besides, you always read the book for class before the actual class, every bookworm knows that. He crawled on his knees to look beneath the shelves. He didn't see and blushing, teal-haired head heading the same way, in the same position.

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Meito said, looking up as his victim. "I didn't see..." His voice trailed off. Before him was a boy. A teal haired, teal eyed, beautiful boy. His hair fell just to his neck and his cute little mouth was open slightly as his huge eyes gazed up at him. Meito lost his breath.

"Er..." The boy said softly. Meito snapped to attention.

"Sorry! That's where I was, haha!" He said stupidly. The boy nodded, looking down. Meito offered a hand, which was accepted, and the boy stood up. He looked up at Meito and smiled shyly. Meito grinned. This boy is...gorgeous, he thought to himself, as the boy leaned to pick up his two books. "I'm Meito!" He said, pumping the boy's hand enthusiastically.

The person he was speaking to was not at outgoing. "I'm Mikuo." He said softly. Meito smiled, leaning down so that Mikuo would look into his eyes and not the floor.

"Nice to meet you. Are you new here?" He asked. Mikuo's eyes shot up to his.

"Yes!" He said loudly, attracting a few shhh's from peers. He sent an apologetic look and then turned to Meito. "Yes, I'll go to school on Monday. I'm only here today to get acquainted and learn my way around," He said.

"Well, I can show you!" Meito said. Mikuo shook his head slowly.

"I already got a tour, sorry." Mikuo said shyly. Meito blushed now, and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing after school?" Meito asked, enthusiastic again. Mikuo's eyes got wider. His mouth opened in surprise.

"Really?" He said, disbelievingly. Meito rolled his red eyes theatrically.

"Oh, like I'm going to let this cute guy walk away from me without a number and plans, hell no!" Meito turned and grasped Mikuo's hand. "I'll meet you by the flag pole in the front of the school later, okay?"

Mikuo nodded breathlessly, and when Meito let go of his hand, he swore he saw him blush again.

Later, after school

Mikuo nervously held his books to his chest, looking around as he walked out to the yard in front of the school. He had absolutely no reason to be nervous, yet every reason to be nervous. Meito was cool, funny, and he had asked him out. Right? Mikuo stopped. This...this was a date, correct? Meito asked him on a date, right? Mikuo looked down at his feet as he approached the corner of the flagpole. As he rounded the corner, he stopped short as his knees began to buckle. Meito looked better than he did in the library.

A lot better.

Meito's POV

Meito looked up to see Mikuo heading their way in his cute shy walk, while tightly holding his books to him. His gaze flickered to the men around him, who all seemed to stop laughing and watch in awe as he came and stood by Meito.

"Wow, Meito, who is this and why have I not met him yet?" Akaito asked, comically slicking his hair back with his hand, causing the group to laugh. Meito smiled and pointed to Mikuo.

"Guys, this is Mikuo. Mikuo, this is...the guys. We're in a band, sort of." Mikuo smiled at Akaito.

"Hi." The red haired teen said cockily. "I'm Akaito." He pointed to a dreamy looking blue haired guy. "That's my twin, Kaito." Kaito heard his name, waved and went back to looking at the sun for no apparent reason.

"Hey!" A purple haired person pushed Akaito out of the way. "I'm Gakupo, and I am a samurai in training." He said, bowing. Akaito pushed him onto the ground and he stood up flustered.

"Oh." Mikuo said nonchalantly. He looked him up and down. "Explains the freaky get up." A chorus of "oooooooooh's" went out in the small crowd as Gakupo smiled cheekily at Mikuo.

"Cute with a smart tongue." He replied. "I like that." Mikuo shifted, and stood up a little taller.

"Hihihihihihi I'm Len." The shortest one said. He really was only about 5'6, but these guys were tall. Len pumped Mikuo's hand. He tripped and fell backward into a man's arms. The guy adjusted his glasses, and composed himself before smiling a small smile at Mikuo.

"I'm Hiyama. I'm going to be a teacher soon."

Meito snorted. "Not soon, not by any means." He leaned into Mikuo. "By the way, Hiyama, Kaito, and Gakupo all kind of perv on Piko and Len. Akaito just thinks he's a bad ass."

Mikuo looked around. "Who's Piko?" He asked. And just then, there came a shout from behind Len.

"OW! Damn it, Piko, watch yourself! Dell, are you alright?" He asked. Two similar looking boys sat up from the ground, one looking sorry and tearful, the other looking dangerously angry.

"Don't cuss at my brother please, Len." Dell said, standing up. He gave his brother a hand. "You alright, Piko?" Piko nodded.

"I'm fine." He said softly. Mikuo gasped under his breath. Meito sent him a sharp look.

Mikuo looked up at Meito from under long lashes. "He's gorgeous." He admitted smally, shrinking away from Meito's gaze. Meito forced a smile and hugged him sideways.

"We know!" He said merrily, his face completely opposite from the twisting feeling in his gut. Mikuo smiled at him and went to say hello to Piko.

Kaito pumped his fist in the air. "Let's head to the Karaoke Palace!" He said, raising a bunch of 'hurrahs' with him.

Meito didn't take his eyes off of Len, Piko and especially, Mikuo.

**Haha...this took a long time. And I'll let you know the pairings later, for now it's definitely going to be Meito/Mikuo. Anything else...ummm Len/Piko.**

**Next chappy: Karaoke!**

**P.S.: Guess what book that the two were searching for and you get a free prize! Once I find one! :D**


End file.
